Living Force Campaign Guide
Living Force Campaign Guide ist ein im Jahr 2001 erschienenes Nachschlagewerk für die Living-Force-Kampagne von Wizards of the Coast und die Geschichte der Jedi zwischen 232 VSY und 31 VSY. Es werden einzelne Charaktere, Planeten und Zusammenhänge erklärt, außerdem beinhaltet es eine Timeline. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan. The Cularin System lies on the Edge of the Outer Rim, but it's the center of countless intrigues, mysteries and machinations. Thousands arrive in the system each year seeking danger and excitement. They'll find it. An ancient evil is awakening to confront them all... with the power of Living Force. Inhalt *Introduction **Lanius Qel-Bertuk *Cularin System **Cularin System Timeline **Age of Discovery ***Reidi Artom ****''Trailblazer'' ***Exploration Region ***Artom system ***Reidi Artom II system ***Reidi Artom III system ***Reidi Artom IV system ***Reidi Artom V system ***Reidi Artom VI system ***After Artom **The Coming of the Jedi ***Kibh Jeen ***Qornah ***Nerra Ziveri **The Tarasin Revolt ***Cularin Compact **Rise in Crime ***Riboga the Hutt **Trade Wars **Cularin Today *Cularin System Catalog **Introduction ***Morasil ***Termadus **Acilaris **Cularin ***Kiallquis range ***Ch'hala tree ***Cloud Mountain ***Estauril River ***Hiironi irstat ****Mother Dariana *****Meirana ****Cryalira ****Fisonna ***Gadrin and Hedrett ****Barnab Chistor ****Westa Impeveri *****Karid Blakken ****Kim Klib ***Platform cities ****Bollin *****Ta'Shal *****Hlisk Squin ******Bollin Exotic Animal Emporium ****Lissken ****Mikish ****Tindark *****Piklin Katt *****Dirneele *****Kyun Squun ****Soboll *****Major Kurth San **Native Species of Cularin ***Tarasin ****Tarasin Skintone Language ***Kilassin ***Mulissiki **Rennokk ***Artom's Crest ***Tusskrek **Tilnes ***Yri worm ***Verga Mer Mining Company ****Verga Nus ****Mer Stodiz ***Hiem Bryl ***Maris Gen ****The Underground ***S-4QD **Genarius ***Ion storm ***Argon ***Beskium ***Cochlera ****Jedi Mind Juice ***Qar Jalunn ***Edic Bar ****G-59 Cannibalizer ****Miim Te'Suub ****Juuus ****IT-O9 ***Friz Harammel ****Daedalus Gas Mines Corporation *****AR-25 Bubbleship transport *****VA-13 Sweeper ****Erd Lumas ****Tchaw Fenn ****Hid Toqema ***Ipsus ****Naescorcom ****Chromium ****Loa Tibeeme ****Nui Gneppe ***Tolea Biqua ****Riboga's Barge ****Lalo ****Bez ***Varna Biqua ****Piknab Carsels *****''Gungan Glory'' ****Quaad Endac *****Ny'yosin bush **Ulbasca **Ostfrei **Uffel ***R4-J9 ***X2-4 ***MSF-series ***G-8Y5 ***QS-2D ***R4-S2 ***4-KT ***HG-211 ***MSF-F2 **Eskaron ***Blood Velkers **Asteroid Belt ***Xav Verivax **Almas ***Darth Rivan ***Kaluthin ***Forard ****Forard research station ****Klis Joo ****Bran Isken ****Gilloma ****S2P-O3O **Dorumaa ***El'Tar Miskin ****Greentree Pointe ***Rena Laut ***Sarken Rimk ****Whitesand Island ***Drac Gerrat ****The Icon ****Nus Whale ***Dorumaa Resort ****Mar Daghreb *****Cularin sugarcane ***Dorumaa Investment Group ****Identification 43641 **Morjakar *Power Groups in Cularin **Metatheran Cartel ***Thurm Loogg **Caarites and Filordi ***Caarimon ***Caarimala ***Filordis ***Filordian **Organized Crime ***Smuggler Confederation ***Nirama ****''Viper Wing'' ***Len Markus ***Nadin Paal **Military Might ***Colonel Jir Tramsig ***Yush Baskalar ***Tira Wils **Pirates ***Red Fury Brotherhood ***Order of Independent Trade *Mysterious Places **Cularin: The Ishkik Caverns **Cularin: The Sacred Ch'hala Tree Grove **Rennokk: The Cave City ***Kum'Jushkin **Tilnes: Kaernor's Smile ***Kaernor Belasstie **Genarius: The Abandoned City of Nub Saar ***Russok **Eskaron: The Worm ***Likk Nibk ***Space worm **Asteroids: The Crystal Snare **Almas: The Fortress of the Sith *The Almas Academy **Curriculum **Personalities of the School ***Lanius Qel-Bertuk ***E1-6RA ***Kirlocca ***Seenlu Kir ***"Mother" Missira ****O2-C4 *Living Force Campaign Information **The RPGA Network **Living Campaigns en:Living Force Campaign Guide es:Living Force Campaign Guide ru:Руководство по «Живой Силе» Living Force Campaign Guide Living Force Campaign Guide Kategorie:Legends-Quellen